


Devil found his Queen

by merin_b



Series: Suicide Watch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and harley is called differently, except gabe isnt a shitty abusive asshole, full story coming soon i guess idk, harley quinn crossover, just a snippet ive been working on, suicide squad style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merin_b/pseuds/merin_b
Summary: I have an entire storyline planned out for a SS crossover but here is the chemical wedding. There will be similiarities but overall its just heavily inspired. I am going to try hard not to go too OOC for this, I just really liked playing around with this concept. Feedback appreciated :)





	

Her legs were trembling. Her arms felt a hundred pounds heavier.  
The edge came closer. She could smell the chemicals that were about to cling to her skin like tiny little parasites.  
It was about to drown her.  
She was okay with that. In fact, she'd never been so sure about something like this her entire life. It was for him and **_him_ ** only. Everything she did was for him, to ease his suffering. To be there for him. She'd proven herself already by undergoing through so many horrible things, but she needed to show him more. He had to know how much she loved him and how much she was willing to die for him. 

This was the final stage. He had to know that he was beautiful, and what was more beautiful than becoming like him? To have the same, monstrous look. They would be the same, and he wouldn't have to worry any longer about nog being beautiful. 

  
She shuffled closer. Consistent, headstrong. _I am going to do this._

  
His calming presence was looming over her. Like a wolf watching his prey. To some, it would've been frightening, but to her it felt safe.

He had been strong. She had to be strong as well.  
Red eyes were burning on her back.  
"You don't have to do this, _mi flor_."  
The voice of a dead man. A dead man she'd hopelessly fallen in love with. A dead man that held hostage over her heart. He'd wormed his way inside and now he owned her; her soul, her body, her mind. It was all _**his**_.  
_I belong to you._  
He knew.  
"I want to, Gabe. I _have_ to."  
Her feet were halfway over the edge. She was so close now. The drop wasn't that high really; the chemical vats were right below her.

  
"You will find me, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

  
_I belong to you._

  
" _Si_. I will _always_ find you. No matter where or when. They will _never_ seperate us."

  
The confirmation was all she needed.

  
She let go.

  
Soon, she was drowning in acid. The feeling over her skin being eaten away and torn apart, paired with the sensation of her brain reforming due to the exposure to the chemicals.  
It filled her, like tiny little bugs. Oh, but it burned so badly; her nerves were practically set on fire.

  
Realisation hit her when she felt she couldn't move. The thick liquid filled her nostrils and invaded her lungs. She was going to die.  
_It's okay,_ she told herself. _I am ready if I have to be_.  
Vaguely, she could make out the view above her; lights from the factory. There was also something else.... _smoke_?  
Suddenly, a pair of dark hands reached out to her. Was she dying? Was the devil taking claim over her spirit?  
_No_ , she thought. _That's not possible. I fell in love with the devil. I already belong to him._  
She felt herself being lifted up, until she could feel the air hit her chemical-covered face.  
Air was being blown into her lungs. She coughed deeply, trying to free her airways.  
It burned.  
It burned so _badly_.  
Was she melting inside?  
A pair of familiar lips were covering hers. " _Mi flor_." he whispered tenderly, brushing aside some of the disgusting substance from her face.  
She could almost cry. He came. _He saved me. He did it._  
She would say something if she wasn't hurting so badly.

 

  
Now, her pale-looking skin matched his own undeadly looking one.

  
The devil had found his Queen.


End file.
